Visita Al Medico
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: El hijo menor de John Winchester se enferma, para cuando van al doctor las inyecciones son la unica salvacion sin embargo eso no le hace mucha gracia al niño, obligando a John a tomar medidas. Aviso: Spanking,castigo corporal


"Papá ¿puedo salir ala calle?" pregunto el chico

"Esta haciendo mucho frió abrígate bien y podrás salir"

"Papa pero yo no tengo frió"

"No me importa que no tengas frió, te puedes enfermar a si que ya te dije abrígate o no saldrás"

"Esta bien papa"

A si que Jeff se abrigo, para poder salir a pasear un momento y cuando estaba por salir fue interceptado por John

"Jovencito no tan rápido"

"Papa ya me abrigue dijiste que me ibas a dejar salir"

"Si pero eso no es abrigarse, ponte una gorra,"

"Ay no, ya es bastante traer este abrigo"

"Bueno si no quieres salir, esta bien"

"OK papa ya voy". Dijo el chico resignado mientras se iba al cuarto a sacar su gorra

"Date prisa se esta haciendo noche y sabes que no te dejare salir después de las 9" grito John y unos segundos después Jeffrey estaba de regreso con la gorra.

"Ya papa ahora si puedo salir."

"Espera le diré a uno de tus hermanos que vaya contigo"

"Papa ya soy grande se como cuidarme"

" Solo ve con cuidado y regresa antes de las 9 o tendrás problemas ¿entendido?"

"Si señor"

Ya en la calle Jeff se quito el gorro que lo hacia sentir ridículo, además también se quito el abrigo que traía, y fue a comprar una hamburguesa y una soda, la cual estaba helada, pero a el no le importo. Regreso a casa ala media hora. Justo para dormirse

Por la mañana Jeff se levanto con un dolor de garganta y fue a desayunar

"¿y papa?" pregunto Jeffrey al ver a Sam cocinando

"Ha salido con Deán, a comprar algunas cosas"

"Me das de desayunar" dijo entre algunos tosidos

"¿Estas bien?"

" Si solo tengo hambre" respondió aclarándose la garganta

"Seguro espera un momento" dijo Sam creyéndose que su hermano estaba bien, pero en el transcurso del día, Jeff empeoro, y comenzó a estornudar a lagrimar, y a tener la nariz suelta, Sam lo noto de inmediato.

"Jeff, ¿estas bien?"

" ¿Te parece que lo estoy?" pregunto el chico molesto

"Déjame ver" dijo tocando la frente de Jeff la cual estaba muy caliente

"Creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que llame a papa" dijo tomando su teléfono rápidamente.

"No Sam por favor no lo hagas,"

"Lo siento hermanito, pero tu salud es lo primero que importa"

"Pero se va a molestar y me va a castigar"

"El lo entenderá Jeff… ¿papa?" pregunto Sam al teléfono.

"Si Sam ¿que sucede?"

"Es Jeff, esta enfermo"

"¡QUE¡ ¿Qué tiene?" grito John con preocupación desde el otro lado del teléfono

"Tiene gripe y algo de temperatura deberías venir para acá"

"Si claro que voy para allá, solo te pido que lo cuides hasta que llegue y no dejes que se enfrié mucho"

"Claro papa por eso no te preocupes lo tengo cobijado." Respondió colgando

" ¿Que ha dicho?" pregunto el enfermo

"Viene para acá"

"Genial ya me imagino lo que me espera."

"No seas tan duro contigo no es tu culpa es normal, todo mundo se enferma"

"Lo se pero en parte yo tengo la culpa"

Una hora después, Jhon y Deán llegaron al motel donde estaban. Jhon entro rápidamente pues estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su pequeño.

"Sam, ¿cuando empezó a estar a si?"

"Desde que se levanto"

"Muy bien voy a verlo" dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la habitación y Sam le grito algo que no escucho

"Acaba de despertar tenia un poco de sueño"

Cuando John entro a la habitación se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y a acariciarle el pelo a su hijo

"Jeff ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, esto no es nada"

John le sonrió cálidamente pero al tocar la frente de su hijo, esa expresión se convirtió en ira y enojo

"Ha no es nada TIENES FIEBRE jovencito" dijo fuertemente

" Lo siento es que no te hice caso anoche con lo de abrigarme"

"Jovencito ¿que fue lo que te dije?,"

" Lo se papa perdóname, se que estuvo mal"

"Si lo sabes ¿por que lo haces?"

"Es que yo solo"

"No importa hablaremos de eso luego ahora tendremos que ir al doctor, a que te revisen"

" Papa pero…"

"Sin protestas jovencito, obedece si no quieres tener más problemas de los que ya tienes."

John estaba realmente enojado con Jeff, pero ala vez estaba muy preocupado por la salud de su pequeño pues temía que pudiera empeorar e incluso Morir, fueron rápidamente al hospital y por suerte no había mucha gente y el Doctor los atendió casi enseguida, haciéndolos pasar a su consultorio.

"Ahora dígame que problema hay Sr. Winchester"

"Mire mi hijo tiene fiebre alta y gripe también"

"Esa no es una buena combinación déjeme revisarlo"

Entonces John salió del consultorio a la sala y el doctor reviso a Jeffrey, su presión, sus pulmones y sobretodo su temperatura y después de unos minutos salió con Jeffrey, haciendo pasar a John a la oficina…..

" ¿Cómo esta doctor?"

"Su hijo se encuentra estable, con algo de medicina estará como nuevo en unos días"

"No sabe el alivio que me da"

"Le recetare, unas tabletas, y necesito que le aplique durante 3 días una inyección diaria"

La cara de John al escuchar eso se fue al cielo pues desde que Jeffrey era bebe nunca le habían gustado las inyecciones y en otras ocasiones el había preferido que fueran pastillas pero esta vez eso iba a cantar.

"Muy bien doctor"

John compro las medicinas, necesarias camino al motel no le dijo ni una palabra a Jeff, quien casi se quedo dormido en el auto, para cuando llegaron al motel…

"Jeffrey ve a tu cuarto, estaré contigo en un momento"

"Si señor"

John fue ala cocina por algo de agua, para llevarle las medicinas a Jeff, estaba realmente molesto con su hijo pero sabia que esos momentos no eran muy adecuados para charlar con el, se tranquilizo un poco y subió a la habitación.

" Hora de tus medicinas"

"OK"

"Tomate esta pastilla" dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo

" ¿Es todo?" pregunto Jeffrey después de tomar la pastilla

"No ahora debo ponerte una inyección" dijo John severamente mientras sacaba la jeringa su bolsa

" ¿Qué? ¿No pueden ser pastillas? papa por favor" rogo el chico

"No lo voy a discutir"

" Pero papa"

"Jovencito ya te dije, que no esta a discusión ahora bájate los pantalones o ¿quieres hacerlo a la manera difícil? te advierto que te dolerá mas de lo debido"

"Papá por favor no hagas esto" dijo el chico al borde las lagrimas

"Si tuviste el valor para desobedeceré ayer y por eso te enfermaste, ahora ten el valor de aceptar las consecuencias hijo"

"Pero me va a doler mucho"

"Muy bien jovencito te doy 3 para hacerlo de la manera fácil"

"Pero…"

"Uno"

"NO QUIERO"

"Dos"

"No va a funcionar"

"TRES, bien si a si lo quieres" dijo maniobrándose rápidamente para sujetar a su hijo

"Papa ¿Que haces?,"

A lo que Jhon respondió, tirándolo en su regazo y bajándole los pantalones

"Papa NOO por favor"

John levanto la mano y comenzó a azotar el trasero de Jeff, SMAT SMAT SMAT

"auch auch papi me duele"

" Lo siento pero esto es lo que pides a gritos"

SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Papa AUCH AUCH detente por favor lo siento"

smat smat smat smat smat

"Esto es para que aprendas a cuidarte a ti mismo" dijo bajando las boxers de su hijo

"No papa por favor"

John continúo dando nalgadas al trasero desnudo de su hijo,

Smat smat smat smat smat smat

"Papa lo siento" dijo el niño comenzando a llorar

John sentía que su corazón se rompía por hacer llorar a su hijo pero sabia que el lo necesitaba si quería ser un buen cazador

Smat smat smat smat smat smat

"Papá AUCH AUCH perdóname,"

"Es la última vez que me desobedeces ¿entendido?"

"Si" sollozo el chico

SMAT SMAT SMAT…

"Papá por favor detenté me lastimas"

SMAT SMAT SMAT…

"Te prometo que no te volveré a desobedecer nunca mas, papa lo siento ¡"

" Espero que sea cierto, por que si volvemos a tener esta conversación, te advierto que voy a estar con mi cinturón en la mano, ¿esta claro?"

"Si papi, por favor detente."

SMAT SMAT SMAT…

"Bien creo que as aprendido tu lección" dijo John sentando a su hijo sobre sus rodillas

" hujum" respondió el chico entre lagrimas y John le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, y lo mecía para que dejara de llorar,

" Ya campeón no llores"

"Lolo sisiento"

"shsh papi esta aquí"

"ahaha papi perdón no debí desobedecer"

"shsh Pequeño ya tranquilízate, esta todo bien, Shsh papi esta aquí" dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y a si estuvieron algunos minutos abrazados hasta que John se desaparto para ponerse en su papel de padre severo

"Bien ahora vamos a ponerte esa inyección,"

"Papa pero me va a doler"

" shshshsh tranquilo estoy contigo, solo no te muevas" Dijo mientras acomodaba a su hijo en su regazo, luego preparo la inyección y dijo

" ¿Listo?"

"Creo"

" Bien toma mi mano y aprieta fuerte" Ordeno y entonces Jeff lo hizo y el comenzó a inyectarlo

" AY¡ AY¡" grito el niño, entonces John le saco la jeringa y le sobo la herida con algodón.

"shshsh ya campeón eso es todo" dijo acomodándole la ropa y sentándolo sobre sus rodillas de nuevo,

Y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, y lo mecía para tranquilizarlo,

"Ya campeón no llores fue solo un piquete"

"Huju lo siento mucho fui un idiota, papi"

" Jeffrey creo que ya hablamos como mil veces de esa palabra"

"Pero"

"Eyey ¿quieres que te castigue de nuevo?"

"No señor"

"Bien por que estas castigado una semana jovencito"

"Pero ¿por que?"

"Todavía me lo preguntas, que hay del hecho de que me desobedeciste cuando te dije que te abrigaras bien"

"Pero, No es justo Papa"

"Haciendo protestas y no te daré dinero todo el mes ¿entendido?"

"Esta bien señor" Dijo poniendo una cara de tristeza

"Ven aquí pequeño" dijo dándole otro caluroso abrazo,"No quiero que vuelvas ha hacer algo que ponga tu salud en riesgo ¿entendido?"

"Si papa…Lo prometo"

"Bien es hora de dormir"

"Pero son las 9"

"No me importa, el doctor ordeno reposo, a si que a la cama"

"¿Puedo escuchar música un poco?"

"NO, debes descansar y sabes que me molesta que tengas ese aparato por las noches"

"Bueno ¿te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?"

"Por supuesto que si"

"Se que soy un poco grande para esto pero.."

"jaja tal vez, pero siempre seas mi pequeño bebe ".

A si que John arropo a Jeff y se acostó aun lado de el y lo abrazo,

"Papa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro cariño…dime"

" ¿Es malo tener miedo?"

John se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero era algo que todos sus hijos le habían preguntado alguna vez y el conocía la respuesta perfecta.

"Bueno veraz tu y mis hermanos cazan criaturas sobrenaturales y yo nunca te lo dije, pero después de perder a mis amigos, a Ángel, me atemoriza perderlos a ustedes también."

"Mira hijo, debes entender una cosa, tus amigos se sacrificaron por un bien mayor ellos lo hicieron por que te querían, por que sabían que tu destino era grande, ¿recuerdas la visión que Cordy te dio?"

"Si"

"Pues ella quería que tú también vieras lo que el destino aguarda para ti,"

"Pero papa, esa visión fue algo confusa, además conoces las reglas lo que Cordy me mostró, puede que no suceda,"

"Yo estoy seguro que todo lo que viste, sucederá"

"De verdad ¿lo crees?"

"Si bebe, otra cosa que debes entender es que no debes preocuparte por que alguno de nosotros muera, eso le pasó a tus hermanos también, pero sabes ¿como se les quito?"

"No"

"Es fácil, siempre que pienses eso, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, también tus hermanos, y tus amigos, nosotros estamos en tu corazón, a si como tu lo estas en el nuestro,"

"Te amo, papa"

"Ho Pequeño yo te amo mucho más de lo que piensas"

"Gracias papa, lo que dices me sirve mucho"

" ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?"

"Hem, si ¿me vas a seguir castigando como a un niño pequeño?"

"Siempre serás mi pequeñito y puedes estar seguro de que lo are si realmente lo necesitas"

"Hahaha"

"Bueno, bueno…Suficiente charla,"

"Pero..."

"Shsh duerme tranquilo, te aseguro que cuando despiertes todo será mejor."


End file.
